Gay prada attraction for men
by Coreyyy
Summary: Draco finds a certain perfume, Uh oh.


_**Gay prada attraction for men**_

Original title: The devil wears prada

Pairing: H/D Slash

Author: x-BeautifulDisaster-x

Rating: M

AN: I will not tolerate insults on this story, if you insult me I will report as abuse. Thank you, I worked hard on this one. If you do not like the sound of it, do not read it, and if you read it, and hate it, DON'T TELL ME, I do not want to know what you haters think.

--------------

Draco Malfoy walked the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was looking for mischief, yet again. Draco was walking around at 12:00 am and not caring about the sleep that he really needed.

He needed something to do, something to cause some good trouble.

Draco smirked to himself, he walked to the room of requirement and walked in, looking around for anything that would appeal to him. He searched in cupboards, looked in closets, but found absolutely nothing of interest.

He looked around once more but still found nothing, and yet this room was known to be his favourite out of every room in the building.

Draco scratched his ear and thought, he looked on the top of the shelves to see a small black bottle, and he gave an enthusiastic look and smirked. He reached for it and grabbed it, and it said "Prada attraction for men" But what he did not see was the word above the prada, it was covered with a splat of black ink. He squirted it five times on himself and it smelt nice to him, he stuffed it in his pocket. Draco walked out of the room, feeling good. He walked down the halls and back to the Slytherin dorms, he really did need sleep.

He awoke the next morning, energized and ready to go. He walked to the great hall for breakfast; students sat at their tables and grabbed as much food as they could.

Draco grabbed some cornflakes and put them in his bowl, and grabbed some milk, he poured it in and grabbed a spoon and began eating.

He did not notice that people were sniffing him; he had half a spoonful of cornflakes in his mouth when he realized Terrence was sniffing him.

"What the fuck?" Draco asked, with his mouth full, and milk dropping out of his mouth and into his bowl.

"You just smell so nice," Terrence smelt him some more, Draco moved away and ignored him, he nervously ate his cornflakes. Draco looked over at the Gryffindor table to see Harry was looking at him.

When Draco had finished his feast he quickly walked out of the great hall, but his perfume fell out of his pocket, he didn't notice and walked down to the entrance hall. Harry noticed the bottle of perfume and scrambled onto the floor to pick it up, Hermione and Ron looked at him with surprise.

"Harry?" Hermione asked,

"Yeah?" Harry looked back at her,

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked curiously, looking to see at what he had found,

"I guess I was about to faint for some reason," Harry lied and stuffed the perfume in his pocket.

"I should go and finish an essay, I'll see you guys later," Harry lied, rushing out of the hall. He went into a quiet hall where no body was around.

He opened the perfume up and smelt it, and then looked at the words "prada attraction for men" Harry raised his eyebrows curiously and smirked, he squirted some on himself, but then he noticed some black ink splatted above the word prada, he scratched some of it off and his jaw dropped.

"Gay prada attraction for men?" Harry hid it in his pocket, he couldn't help himself from laughing.

Later that day, Harry tried to search for Draco, he asked every Slytherin and none of them were nice enough to say where he was. But then Harry saw Draco walk around a corner,

"Draco!" Harry yelled,

Draco blinked and thought he heard Harry, and turned around, "Puffed already Potter?"

"I believe this is yours," Harry handed Draco the perfume,

"This isn't mine," Draco lied as he saw the word gay on it.

Harry smirked, "It fell out of your pocket,"

Draco rolled his eyes, snatching the perfume and putting it in his pocket.

Harry snorted and walked off.

It was evening, and Draco was tired. Draco walked up to the dorms, and walked into his dorm. He got undressed and got into bed and slowly began to drift off to sleep.

He then felt this weird sensation come over him, he saw harry in his vision, completely naked. He groaned, and reached down into his pants, he couldn't help himself. He opened his eyes to find himself wanking to Harry Potter.

"What the fuck?" Draco said to himself, he took his hand out and shaked his head. But an hour later into the night he found he was doing the same thing again. He was really confused, but then he realized, and said, "That damn perfume!" and cursed.

He stood up and walked to his mirror, and thinking how insane this all was to him. He then saw Harry in the mirror with only a tie on.

"No! I am not gay!" Draco said to himself, he punched the mirror and it broke, pieces of glass fell onto the cabinet and the floor.

He placed his hands over his face and tried to tell himself he was not gay over and over again in his head. He just couldn't help it, though. He breathed heavily as Harry came into his view again, he waved his hands in the air at the vision to get rid of it.

He sighed and cleaned up the mess on the floor. He was unable to sleep for the rest of the night. He was very tired, he yawned as the sun came up the next day.

He couldn't get back to sleep at all, he madly got out of bed and grabbed his clothes and wand. He quickly walked downstairs to find Harry, once he spot him he walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder, once Harry saw Draco he also looked mad and sleepy.

"This is your fault!" They both said together,

"My fault?!" They both said again,

"I can't be gay," Harry protested,

"I won't be gay," Draco fumed,

"This is your fault Draco, you and your dumb perfume!"

"Hey, you're the one that tried it on! I can smell it on you!" Draco complained,

"I already feel attracted to you," Harry said,

"Ditto," Draco folded his arms,

"So what do we do?" Harry asked, hoping for an answer,

"I don't know," Draco shrugged,

"Does your bottle have instructions?" Harry asked,

Draco pulled out the perfume and looked at the back.

"_The only way you're going to get rid of the attraction curse is if you show your feelings towards the other person, and if you make love to this person," _Draco read out,

"WHAT?!" Harry yelped,

"Relax," Draco panicked,

"How can I relax? I'm NOT GAY,"

"Neither am I Potter, but this is the only way, do you see anymore clear instructions?" Draco asked, shoving the bottle into his hands roughly.

Harry sighed and read the back, he looked at Draco and then back at the bottle.

"Where did you find this anyway?"

"In the Room of Requirement,"

"Why are you always so damn nosy?!" Harry asked, with a frustrated look

"Because I'm a Malfoy, that's what Malfoy's do," Draco shrugged,

"Well, that's ridiculous," Harry rolled his eyes,

"You're ridiculous," Draco folded his arms,

"Okay this is pathetic, what are we going to do?" Harry asked,

"The only way to do it is to do what the bottle says," Draco looked down at the bottle,

"Fuck," Harry said,

"Come on, if we want the curse to go away we'll have to do it now,"

"Are you kidding me?" Harry asked,

"No, come on," Draco said, pulling Harry's hand and taking him outside,

Draco took Harry's hand and they ran down the entrance steps, they ran outside into the beautiful darkness that surrounded them. Draco pointed to a tree over by the Forrest; he pulled Harry and dragged him over there. Harry bit his lip, he was nervous.

"Draco…" Harry began to say,

"Shhh," Draco said, pressing a finger against Harry's soft lips,

Draco leaned in for a kiss, and so did Harry. Draco kissed Harry ever so deeply, with lust, with everything he had. Harry moved his tongue around in Draco's mouth, exploring the sensations. They both moaned during the kiss, both surprised that they were enjoying it. Harry moved his hands to Draco's shirt, and unbuttoned it, he threw it on the grass. Draco backed Harry up against a tree and pressed his body against Harry's, so he was trapped. There was no way out now, they both kissed with passion. Harry moved his hands to Draco's hair, and ran his hand through it, messing it up as he ran his hand through his gorgeous blonde hair.

Draco pulled off Harry's shirt, and undone his pants, and boxers. Harry was now fully naked, Harry pulled off Draco's pants and boxers as well. Draco moaned in Harry's ear as he pressed himself against him. Harry leaned his head back and placed his hands on Draco's bare smooth back. Harry sat down on the grass, away the tree, and put his legs up for Draco.

"Take me," Harry said,

Draco obeyed with those words, and got on his knees. He went in between Harry's legs, and pulled them up over his shoulders, Harry shut his eyes and waited. Draco pushed up his penis, slowly so he wouldn't hurt Harry. Harry bit his lip hard as he pushed it up, Draco pushed it up even further.

"Oh god," Harry groaned,

"What? Is it hurting?" Draco asked,

"No It's fine," Harry nodded,

Draco nodded and began to slide it in and out, Harry was moaning, Draco leant over Harry, and fucked him like he had never fucked a guy before. Harry moved back and forth on the grass as Draco fucked him, Harry moaned out loud and couldn't help it because it felt so good. Draco began to pace up more, making it faster, Harry and Draco were both baiting by now, Draco moaned and breathed heavily, he shut his eyes and pushed harder. Draco came into Harry, and Harry's jaw dropped as he did, he shut his eyes and dropped his head back onto the grass.

"Oh my god," He said,

Draco pulled himself out of Harry and smirked,

Draco lay next to Harry on the ground and wrapped his arm around Harry,

"Have you got your perfume?" Harry asked after taking a few breaths,

"No, I can't find it actually, don't know where it is," Draco said, laying his head against Harry's chest.

"You know Harry, I think we were meant to be together," Draco smirked, and kissed Harry on the cheek.

"I love that perfume," Harry smiled back.

Back at the castle, Neville was prancing around the halls of Hogwarts, and found a certain perfume on the concrete; he picked it up and smelt it. He liked the smell, and squirted some on, he then looked at the bottle and said "Uh oh,"

**AN: I just thought of this the other day, lol. I don't know if it's any good but yeah. Reviewwww. **


End file.
